Kingdom Hearts IiI
by Evanesence Luv
Summary: What happens when a girl with a tragic past from Earth finds herself in the world of Kingdom Hearts? Leanna knows! Join Leanna as she defeats the organization and thwarts Xehanort's evil plans with her X-Blade! SoraxOC RikuxOC MickeyxOC DonaldxOC GoofyxOC TerraxOC VentusxOC AquaxOC VanitasxOC AxelxOC RoxasxOC NaminexOC XionxOC Organization13xOC CloudxOC LeonxOC YuffiexOC (Same OC)
1. The Perfect Girl

AN: IMPORTENT: Dis story originally belonged 2 me but my other acct Evanesence Love was disabled by some prep who keeps deleting my storie so whatever here u go every1 ILU & MGK ROX!1

I brushed my long hair wavy neon-green hair that reached down to my feet, shining beautifully in the sun. I was always an introvert. Oddly enough, people seemed to have always craved my attention. It was annoying! Apparently I am the most beautiful student at Harvard University, and I am only 14! I have straight-A's. My superintendent said I was too smart for High School, so I was put in a post-college-university sort of thing. My gold eyes struck those who looked into it. Whenever I got furious, they turned red.

Rhonda, an evil prep who likes to make others mad, stared at me for what seemed forever. My eyes turned red, and I whispered things under my breath. Suddenly, Rhonda just died! Everyone in the hallway clapped and cheered my name. "Great job, Leanna Reggie Sun'Shine Amber Moore (Geddit? Leanna is my irl name!)!" Her English professor cried.

"Just Leanna," she smiled. She started walking and several University guys just started asking her out. She had to reject because they were all too old.

...

"Leanna! You're home! How was school?" My mom cried.

"I don't know. Good? I am the smartest student in my college," she said.

"Cool!"

"i know" Leanna laughed.

Leanna ran upstairs to her room and smiled. She closed her door behind her, and, hiding behind the door, was a guy in some black suit. Deanna gasped. "Its Organization XII! I am calling the cops!"

She pulled out her phone, but he shot her in her arm. Leanna started screaming in pain. Her mother entered the room, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Haha, Leanna left blood everywhere. Gross." Her mom rolled her eyes and left.

...

"Welcome, number 14," xemnas said.

"shut up!" Leanna suddenly drew a keyblade. "OMG"

"yes. We need your magic to stop Sora."

"Why should I help u?" she unsummoned it.

"Because you're the strongest being in existence. We have captured you for a reason!" Saix yelled.

"i am?" she laughed. "omg you guys are so dumb."

She summoned her keyblade quickly, and grew angel wings. She flew up to the ceiling and busted out of the Castle that Never Were. "After her!" Xemnas cried.

Leannas eyes turned red and she cut Xaldin's head off. She opened a black hole, and suddenly disappeared and quickly escaped


	2. A Tragic Past

(AN Before u START reading I'd like to say my story is not garbage u r garbage my story is awsum and I bet you guys are just mad and jellis cus I am writing the BEST story on fanfiction ever so haha)  
>Disclainer: laterp

..dot..

"Okay guys we have to defeat Xehanort," Soda shrieked at his friends angryily in traverse town.

The group in the centre of town included Kairi, Sora,Riku, Donald, goofy, terra, aqua, Ventis, mickey.

"we don't even kno where he's at though," Riku said.

""I know!" Someone cried.

"They all turned their attention confused. They were like surprised or something. Drifting down in the sky was Leanna. Her rainbow colored eyes had all the guys in awe and Kairi (AN lol that ***** is jealous) snuffed her nose.

Leanna floated down and landed floor perfectly, glows emitting .Her Triple D cup boobs jiggled as she landed. Her gothic black ebony hair fluttered, and black boots touched the floor.

""Who are you?" Doanald cried dramatically

"I am Leanna Sun'Shine Shanise Alexandria Mya Ann, and I am half-Keyblade weilder half witch, half demon, half-goth, and half sunshine. I am goth at night and sunshine during day. I learned this all today and I am a straight A college student. I came 2 help u guy's"

"Whoa!" riku blushed Cus he thought Leanna was extremely hot

Leannas face turned red as a tomato. She had discovered all this today. She never new she was so important. Her beauty surpassed that of Marilyn Monroes. Out of the blue, she cried sexily for no reason.

"whats wrong" mickey inquired.

"I don't know how to exsplane it,' she said. "my mom and dad died when I was two and I grew up by myself it hurts. They were killed by a demon who also stole my soul! That's why I'm part demon."

"Omg sorry," donald cried.

"Shut up your a s**t" (AN Im nut swearimg that's bad) sed Kyrie preppily

"GEEEEYAH!" Leanna smashed a brick wall with her bare hands madly. "Dum fugly *****!"

She grabbed mikey up. She stuck her pierced tongue in his mouth to prove how much better she was than Kyrie even though she didn't need to prove it because Sora knew in his heart Leanna was better

"thats rlly hot" sora said.

"Plz, guys stop, I'm a virgin!" she screaned, accidentaly stabbing mikey. Everyone laughed and forgave her becz it was an accident. She started crying. She felt so bad about killing mickey so she ate his dead body cus she was secretly a cannibal . She was a virgin. She was too hot and perfect and pretty to give it up.

"guys organization 13 is bad" she said "they kidnaped me and tried using me to kill sora."

"Omg" aqua drew a keyblade "lets get them ASAP"

"Well since we got Leannas help I no for a fact we can kill them. We wuldnt stand a chance w/o her!" Sed Namine

"Show me a keyblade" Kairi said skeptically to me.

"Stfu," leanna summoned an XBlade all of a sudden

"Omg the Xblade" terra said.

"What?" leanna sobbed fearfully and sexilly

"Its the best Keyblade ever that's why xehanort is after.u"

"Your fugly maybe your parents died cus of your fugliness," kairi smiled evilly

"BI**!" Leanna grew black emo wings and flew away. She grabbed a pocket knife and started cutting herself for fun. She was crying sexily and smashed metal buildings in half and it was crazy cus the buildings were made of metal and metal was hard and she smashed it a up into bits "whoa cool"


End file.
